lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzten
Kuzten Matthew Kuz '(11 Aug 1031 - 25 Mar 1095) was a Human/Saiyan hybrid illegitimate son of Kuzon and Madelyn. He was brother to Kuzon Jr., Kuza, Kuzek, and Kuzisa. He's a character of TheGreatKuzon!. He lived with his mother until she died, telling him to find his father. He then explored out on his own, finding his father, half-siblings, and new family at the Lookout. He started a new life, and became an engineer. He was husband of Nala, and father of grown Kuzin and Kuzella. He is a prodigy in Karate and Krav Maga. He also learnt basic Ninjutsu as a kid, but never used it. He searched his whole life for his purpose, for his own happiness. He finally found it--being a skilled master mage--before his death. Overview Kuzten is a fair, practical handyman. He is quite talkative though once you get to know him. He is always willing to train someone in the arts of Sword fighting. He is very nice but can lose his temper. Kuzten currently is using a fake 2nd right arm, as he had his original arm torn off in a spar with Zang. Strangely, Kuzten has no limitations or energy effects when using the Super Saiyan 3 form. So he uses it as his main form, as he is flexible in it. As a kid, Kuzten was depressed a lot, and did crime and other things he regrets. He learned Ninjutsu, a lethal martial art, but pledged to never use it. Kuzten always struggled from depression and lack of confidence, but he was very genuine and honest in his work. He was a skilled mechanic and electrician, with a variety of skills. After a spar with his nephew Knox, who is a scholar at Nu-Del University of Arcane Arts, he sparked an interest in magic. He studied magic theory and became a very skilled mage at age 60, writing, researching, and contributing to its study. He found his calling. However he died from heart problems years later, his research was discovered and became part of Nu-Del's library posthumously. In Heaven after his death, he continued his research, picked up smoking, travels frequently and visits his dad a lot. Appearance Kuzten normally wore a green jacket with pockets, baggy pants and a high-raised belt. He wore boots and (occasionally) gloves. He had long light brown hair that went to his shoulders and occasionally longer. In old age, he grew a beard. He had a Saiyan tail. 'Biography 'Early Life (1031-47)' K'uzten was born in Age 1031. His father was only 15 when he was born, Kuzon. Kuzon was not really known to the world. He met a young 15 year old girl, Madelyn, who taught him things about the world, as Kuzon was innocent until he turned 18. Madelyn made a large mistake and she found out she was pregnant, and emotionally sent Kuzon away because she didn't want him to go through the burden for her mistakes. Kuzon and Madelyn never seen each other again (she died in 1046). Kuzon never knew Kuzten or his existence. Kuzten grew up with his mother, Madelyn. Kuzten always strangley had more power than other children. His mother was depressed and suffered anxiety, all the guilt from what she did to Kuzon as a young girl. She felt the guilt every day of her life. She tried to raise Kuzten as best as she could, and make him into an intelligent man. Madelyn wasn't hardly raised, her parents were lawyers on Wall Street and were never home or had time for her. She was raised by many different baby sitters who didn't seem to care about her. Kuzten's mother died when he was 15. He spent a year with Nala and hismelf, searching for his father or where he was. He dropped out of East City High School in September 1047, after starting 10th grade. He got his GED in 1050. 'Meeting the Lookout Crew (1047) Kuzten found the Lookout crew on a random day in July of 1047. He blasted up to the Lookout and imediately met Kuro. He met the rest of the crew as well and even his step siblings, and stepmother. After he learned his father had died only weeks ago, he was heartbroken and about to leave. But the Lookout Crew welcomed him into the Crew. He accepted. Many of them asked if he can go Super Saiyan, since he is half saiyan. He didn't know what a Saiyan or this "Super Saiyan" was. The Crew explained. Kuzten was capable of going into a golden haired powerful form though, which was Super Saiyan but he didn't know. He then made home on the Lookout and with the Crew. His son was born only the day after he got on the Lookout. The crew watched and Nala and him named him Kuzin. 'Attending College, Kuzella' Kuzten's second child and first daughter, Kuzella, was born in 1049. Kuzten reentered High School this year (he dropped out in 11th). He graduated the class of 1050. After that, he went to take classes at East City College, where he got a Bachelor's Degree in Technology. He used his skills to work a variety of jobs around Earth, and helps code websites for people. He graduated College in the class of 1054. He later became a multi-planetary worker and brought his skills to other planets, where he'd work in castles and cities. 'Spar with Zang (1063)' February 1st, 2014 Kuzten landed on the Lookout in his ship, when Zang and Kuzon were out talking. Zang knew Kuzten was weak because he never fights, so he started intimidating him into fighting. Kuzten fell into his trap, and they decided to spar. Kuzten got in his stance. Zang started using his superior martial skills on Kuzten, which is what lead to Kuzten's demise. Zang and Kuzten started fighting, using physical moves, and point blank Kiais. Kuzten and him kept fighting until Zang blew Kuzten off the Lookout, which they then started air battling (using judo throws as well). Kuzten used a combo and swinged Zang into Korin's Tower on the way down, and continued. Soon, they smashed into a a building in Supreme City, before teleporting into a nearby jungle to continue. Kuzten went Super Saiyan 2. Kuzten and Zang swung among the palm trees in the forest, using vines and trees as advantages. Zang blasted Kuzten into a lake, where they fought under, before Kuzten emerged and saw it was full of monster hippos, which were much bigger than normal. One of them ate Kuzten, but the hippo then exploded and flesh went everywhere, and Zang was slapped in the face with its stomach. Kuzten was floating there, they then went back under and continued. Kuzten emerged, shirtless and wet. Zang sat on a log floating on the lake, meditiating and building power. Kuzten started powering up. Kuzten and Zang teleported into the desert. In the desert, Kuzten could unleash his full power. Kuzten then surrounded himself with a giant sphere of energy, and his hair started extending and his power grew, before he showed his new form, Super Saiyan 3!!! 'Zang transformed into a Great Ape, before transforming into a Super Saiyan 3, then Super Saiyan 4! Zang and him continued fighting. When they powered up, it was powerful enough to create a huge canyon. They kept beating on each other. Zang grabbed Kuzten with a gorilla fist, and threw him into the air. Kuzten was bleeding now. Soon, Zang attempted to use a pressure point on Kuzten, who grabbed his arm, and he dug into the ground, taking Zang with him. They started fighting underground. Zang threw Kuzten on the ground, stretching his arm, while Kuzten used his other arm to shoot Ki in his face. Zang pulled Kuzten's arm, which Kuzten couldn't pull it out, and he ripped Kuzten's arm severely, and blood was everywhere. Zang and Kuzten had to stop fighting. Zang brought injured Kuzten back to Capsule Corp, where Dr. Atom put a new arm on him. Kuzin, Kuzon and Nala was there as well. Kuzten told Atom to freeze his arm and keep it. Nala came in, and pulled him out with the kids. Kuzon went home with the other kids, but Kuzek was behind, and Kuzisa got him and pulled him back as he was painting a picture of Capsule Corp. Zang also disappeared back home. 'Training with Slimula After Kuzin and Slimula fought a large battle, resulting in Kuzin's loss and near-death experience due to lack of training and skill due to Kuzten also not being trained, Kuzon forced Kuzin into his training for a year from Kuzten, and Kuzon gave Kuzten to Slimula (only 8 years old) to train, before he even got Kuzten's consent. Kuzten went along with it and so him and Kuzin were both being trained, father and son. 'The Jashin Arc (1071)' During this arc, the seal that the original Supreme Kais used to seal Jashin away for as long as possible, had finally reached it's limit and shattered, effectively freeing Jashin. After Jashin was released from his imprisonment, he wanted to get revenge on the Supreme Kais for what they did to him and move forward with obtaining his goal as soon as possible. So, Jashin unleashed a horde of approximately 13 quintillion demons into the Universe (so that they could eradicate all life in it) and traveled to the Sacred World of the Kais himself. Once he arrived, Old Kai and Kibito Kai created an anti-makaioshin barrier around the planet to protect themselves from Jashin. Jashin attacked the barrier and tried to teleport through it but it proved useless, but Jashin also felt the barrier slowly weakening. So he assumed it was only temporary and decided to go pay the Universe's "strongest" a visit so he could have some fun with them in the meantime until the barrier was down. After teleporting to Kami's Lookout on Earth, Jashin quickly confronted The Lookout Crew and engaged in a brief battle with them. Once Jashin had sensed that the barrier had weakened and shattered, he teleported to the Kais planet and quickly destroyed Old and Kibito Kai's physical bodies, but he captured their souls and sent them to the Demon Realm. He quickly proceeded to do the same to the other Kais and even King Yemma and his orges. It was then later on revealed that Jashin and his demon army had been wiping out all life on a Universal scale and started sending the souls of the deceased into the Demon Realm so that they would be preserved there while Jashin destroyed the current Universe and made a new one with the power he had obtained by killing all of the Kais and King Yemma. Afterwards, Jashin engaged in a massive and very long battle with SS, Kuzon, and Zion that determined the fate of the entire Universe. Kuzon Jr fought Jashin before Kuzon (who doesn't fight anymore anyway), having a good lead. But, KJ was spit on by Jashin and turned to stone, and blown away into the Demon Realm, and killed. The Kuz Clan watched in complete dispair. This angered Kuzon, who was about to enter the fight, but Kuzten demanded to fight to show off his power as a trained Super Saiyan 3. Kuzten tanked Jashin mostly through, until Jashin revealed the code, that he could only be effected and killed by evil techniques. So in the very end, Zion became Noiz and had managed to defeat Jashin by blasting him into his own reality-warping black hole with an evil attack, as a Supreme Super Saiyan God with 100% Spirit. Thus, killing Jashin and wiping him out of existence. However, Jashin's actions had started a chain of events that would be continued in the rest of The Jashin Saga. Everyone who fought appeared on the Lookout immediately after his defeat. Kuzon and Kuzten had time to think about what is happening. Suddenly, Eltrio appeared through a portal. He had been training. Ethan had died on Earth when Jashin destroyed it. Everyone talked things over. 'Interests in Magic, spar with Knox (1086)' September 26th 2014 Kuzten was working on his car one day, bored as usual, 56 years old. He failed one and had to give money back, which made him lose confidence. He had no interests anymore, his grandkids were heading to college (Kuzlan/well). He seen a picture of a magic ball and it reminded him of magic, which he had a ravid interest in. The closest person he knew that knew magic was his nephew Knox. So, he called Nu-Del University, where Knox was in class, and got him out. Knox showed up at Kuzten's, and Kuzten asked some questions and stated his big interest in the studies. Knox carved him a wand, and he began. Kuzten requested a short battle to test. He learned 2 techniques; Zapios! (a shock bolt from his wand) and Mysterios! (makes multiple clones). Him and Knox had a short brief battle to test their skills, and concluded when Kuzten's wand ran out of mana. Knox recharged it, and Kuzten requested a scroll of basics to self-practice. Knox gave him one from Nu-Del (they are in the magic woods outside it, the trees have mana to recharge wands) and Kuzten was off. He planned to become a master self-taught mage, but relied on Knox to get him started. 'Magework - Death (1086-95)' Kuzten became immensely interested in the study of magic in the final years of his life. He practiced with his nephew Knox, who was a scholar of Nu-Del. He studied magic and scripts, and had a vast interest in it. He also practiced basics, such as Wandscraft. Some state before he died, but it remains unknown, that he was a Rank 7 mage (second to Master). He studied privately and wrote study journals and equations of his own formulated unique spells and techniques. Nu-Del investigated these, and decided to adopt them with his family's permission. Now, Kuzten's notes and styles serve as a large influence to the ways of Nu-Del's curriculum, and many generations practice under his teachings. He had finally found his purpose. Years later, on 25 March 1095, Kuzten died of natural causes at age 63 at the Supreme City Hospital while the Lookout Crew/Kuz Clan accompanied. Kuzon Jr., then King, honored him. Kuzten was buried at the Kuz Family Cemetery. 'Life Post-Death' In Other World Heaven, Kuzten continued his magical research, and lives in a crappy slum apartment in District 119, not too far from his dad and Helena's. He lives with a large alien slug man named Elo who gets hookers all the time downstairs. Kuzten's apartment is a small 3-roomer upstairs with a weight bench and magic books scattered everywhere. Kuzten got into the habit of smoking, which his father scolds him for, and is trying to quit. After Ethan died in May 1105, him and Kuzon visited Kuzten, where he gave Ethan a magic book Knox would find of use, and to send it back to Earth through a messenger. They visit each other from time to time and Kuzten plays Magic: The Gathering with them. He misses his wife and kids the most. Attacks and Techniques *'Ki Blast' - the most common form of Ki wave. *'Kamehameha' - powerful ki beam. *'Rapid Blast Barrage' *'Super Explosive Wave' & Kiai *'Stick Fight' - Kuzten uses a Ki Stick to dodge and use while fighting, maintaining balance. *'Super Kick' - a high powered kick to any part of the body. 'Transformations' *'Super Saiyan' - the main and most common form of Super Saiyan. Rarely uses. *'Super Saiyan 2' - he achieved this through hard training. Never uses. *'Super Saiyan 3' - he uses this form as he has trained it. and strangely has no limitatons in it unlike others 'Gallery' Kuzten.png|Young Kuzten SSJKuzten.jpg|Super Saiyan Kuzten KuztenSSJ.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Kuzten KuztenSSJ3.png|Super Saiyan 3 Kuzten Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan Category:Deceased